


The One Where a Question Meets an Answer

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where a Question Meets an Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/gifts).



> The fifth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. Everyone knows I adore H/D, and writing this one made me all warm and fluffy inside. Like cocoa.
> 
> This one is for the utterly amazing oldenuf2nb. ^_^ Happy holidays, dearest!

The front door opens and closes around a gust of wind. Harry feels the rush of it down the hall, the last edges curling into the kitchen before sinking away. He listens to the stamping of boots, the closet door as a coat is hung. On the stovetop, chimes ding. He grabs his mitts, lifts the pot of mash from the burner and sets it aside. Gives it a stir. The wireless croons softly, Celestina Warbeck having herself a merry little Christmas just as Draco walks in, shaking a hand through his hair.

“Hi.” He comes over to the cooker and kisses Harry on the mouth, reaching to set his satchel on one of the chairs. 

“Still snowing?” 

Draco pecks him again, then leans round him for the chilling bottle of wine and a glass. “With a vengeance. There are already kids out in the park building some monstrosity. You want a glass?” He holds up the bottle and Harry nods. Draco pours a second flute. The wine glows as richly as the lights on the tree through the doorway.

“Cheers.” Harry tosses the towel over his shoulder and takes a sip, leans for a moment against the worktop. The pot of butternut squash soup simmers to the left, golden and steaming. Harry breathes in and out, hears Draco echo it. 

“What time are they coming again?” Draco asks.

“Kids’ll be here around three tomorrow, Hermione and her brood at four. We’re all heading to the Manor—”

“For desserts, yes. Need me to do the pudding, then?”

“That’d be great.” Another chime pings. Harry opens the oven and inhales the aroma of rosemary chicken. He summons up broth, bastes it, and closes the cooker again, then turns off the gravy. Draco reaches without a word and rerolls the sleeve that slips down Harry’s forearm. “Thanks.”

“Harry.”

“Ye— Damn.” He juggles the vintage tureen, and regains his grip before spooning more gravy into it. Draco’s hand comes round the bottom of the tureen, steadying until he’s done, then guides it down to the worktop and slides Harry’s left hand into his own. His fingers find Harry’s third finger and curl lightly around the base.

He looks up and Harry stills, looks back.

“Let’s do it.”

Harry stares at their hands. Sets the ladle down and meets Draco’s eyes. “What, yeah?”

Draco touches his nose to the corner of Harry’s mouth. Kisses it, longer this time. “Yeah.”

Harry leans back and gets a good look at him. “What’s different since August?”

Draco just smiles at him. “Lots of things. Nothing.”

“You do want to, then?”

Draco caresses the base of Harry’s ring finger again. He places his glass on the worktop and rubs Harry’s forearm, gentle around his wrist. “I do. Thank you for asking me when you did.”

Harry sets the towel aside and touches his cheek. “You know we don’t have to, right? S’alright if we never do.”

“I know.” Draco kisses Harry again, searching. “So let’s do it.” 

~fin~


End file.
